Prendo oneshot
by MiranaKannon
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around the main cast of all the AC series along with the Oc's that are thrown in.  Oc's based off of the story I wrote and will eventually post up  None of this is to tie into the novel, even if someone kissed someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Do you know what it feels like?

Arianna and Ezio One-shot I

Walking down the bustling streets of Florence, Ezio was completely lost in his mind. For as long as he could remember, Arianna Vespucci was his best friend and love interest. Now the male understood why it was she would go off and go missing for days or even weeks on end…and why she was the only woman who was not interested in his courtship. (Quite a blow for any Auditore.) All the time she had been going about keeping his family out of harm and putting her life on the line every day. To think that he once hated the woman, she had been gone in the weeks prior to his father's death, and showed up (or so he thought at the time) a week later after some asshole named Adolfo showed up and starting helping Lorenzo, Leonardo, and (though he would never admit it) himself.

All the cruel things he had told the woman, who was posing as the assassin named Aldofo. All the arguments that he had started for no apparent reason. (Or perhaps was it for the fact that only that man seemed to know of his childhood love/friend?) _Nothing is true, Everything is permitted._ He constantly was told that by both his father and older brother, and only now was he beginning to understand its true meaning, inside and outside of the assassin world. The once innocent world was created by both sides, allowing the innocent to live in pure ignorance and bliss…or at least until some Templar stepped over his boundaries. Then things got a little messy, but it all cleared up.

Maybe it was the whole fact that he was the last one who was informed of what was going on, everyone that he grew up with and knew seemed to know what was going on. (Aside of his younger siblings of course.) Arianna. That is all it ever seemed to come down to for the male, his mind –whether he thought about it or not- seemed to revolve around the brunette haired woman. Constantly he was wondering if she was truly needed; something inside of him was screaming yes, but those screamed so distant with the thoughts of revenge that had been on his mind for the last couple weeks.

He wanted to talk to someone about it, so he spoke to Leonardo. Sadly the Auditore only got a sly smile from the artist, meaning that he had something in mind. And whenever Leonardo came up with a plan- things seemed to always go horribly wrong…or at least whenever Arianna or her counter-part Aldofo were involved. To think that this very plan revolved around the woman, it slightly stirred the assassin.

Ezio's mind was completely rattled up, Vieri was dead and he found himself with a little bit of free time in Florence. (Even though he damn well knew he should be heading the hell out of there. Which he would have done had he not seen the Golden Eagles picture posted on every corner.) He wanted to talk to her, but it seemed like the woman always seemed to go missing after missions. The more that he thought about it, the girl seemed to distance herself from the man whenever he had something on his mind that involved her.

The woman seemed to only want to throw him away; then again it wasn't like he could blame her. The night he found out that Arianna was Aldofo (aka the Golden Eagle), he had just lost his family, and the girl mentioned being born of a Templar family. The following day he took all his anger out on Aldofo during a practice match at his Uncles home, not a smart thing either. Forgetting that Aldofo was an ally/friend/crush and taking out all of his built up anger on someone who was just trying to help. Needless to say he had his ass handed to him and then got into a heated dispute with the woman before seeing her fist head for his face. The next thing he knew he was waking up a couple hours later and the girl was long gone.

Perhaps this wouldn't have bothered him nearly as much had she not been one of the last strands of sanity he had left. Sure the man hadn't quite 'hung out' with her for years, but before the incident he could go up to her whenever and talk about anything. Girls included, Arianna was a courtesan in most towns- Florence included- she was a woman and often gave him the best advice…compared to his father of course.

Looking up Ezio hadn't even noticed that he was standing outside of the Villa at the Stables. Malik –a peculiar name for a horse need he add- was trotting back toward the villa. His owner had obvious dropped him off and told him to go home, and from the looks of things she headed to Tuscany…the horse was coming back from there. Now the question at hand was whether or not he was to follow her, while he thought that he took Malik by the reigns and led him back into the open stables.

Malik, he was a beautiful steed. One of Arianna's two favorites, he was a black based steed yet his lower calves were painted white. He had a black mane and tail, and was never bothered with the sounds of battle. The exact opposite of Kadar, who was a white steed with black calved and a white mane and tail. Though Kadar was the quicker of the two the second he heard a battle (while Arianna was not mounted) he fled. He also noted that Arianna the courtesan and his old friend used Kadar more than Malik. While Aldofo, the females counterpart, always rode Malik. Why? Well at this rate he would possibly never know.

"Ezio!" The voice was that of his sister Claudia and was rather irate sounding. "Ezio, quit your day dreaming. Zio has a lead for you, and has been searching for you for quite some time now. Hurry up so he will leave me be." Ah Claudia. She had been left in charge of taking care of the villa, her money, and her records. It was a good thing; at least now his sister had something to slightly keep her mind off of their deceased relatives and their silent mother.

"Ah, but if he truly wanted to find me he would have. You and I both know that my sister." Huffing at the remark Claudia headed back into the villa. Ezio glanced up at the sky letting his mind wonder once more, before shutting down any confusing thoughts (which he liked to believe kept the female off his mind) to see what it was his crazy uncle could possibly want…

Might actually be continued at a later time.

Sorry for any errors… it's like three am and I am trying to keep my mind of my shortness of breath. *don't ask.

More to come D Oh, if you have any pairs I will try to get to them.

Also Arianna is an old childhood friend of Ezio's, and though he thinks of her often this will not affect his flirtatious ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's going home with you tonight?

Arianna and Ezio One-shot II

Sometimes the girl wondered why she put herself through shit like this, it seemed like every god dammed night for the last three years the man had changed his 'mate' every week or so. Which really wouldn't bother the female in the first place, had his mother not asked who it was the man was with…and if she would keep an eye on him every night. Ezio's older brother was the one being trained to be an assassin, Ezio- though as skilled in the art of free-running as he was…just wasn't a necessity right now.

Two nights ago the female as sitting out in the market watching the teen swoon the locals for at least two hours before the two headed off in an unknown direction…obviously to the ladies house. Ezio may have been in the mood- but he knew damn well better than to go home and do something like that. There were just too many nosy people, oh how he was right on the last part. If anything the woman in the white hood wanted to strangle the male most out of the family. Giovanni had claimed it was just a stage, and he would grow out of it. Maria, knew oh to well that this was coming. Francesco was the same way, but never had she been asked to watch the man whenever he wasn't home.

What was she to these people? Ezio's personal escort/keeper? Sure the female didn't quite mind at first, but this was just ridiculous. Currently the male was upstairs in the Vespucci's home. This was going to end anything but well, she knew that…because no matter how hard Ezio would try (which was not much in her point) he would always get caught the following morning. And she would have to clean up his mess.

You would think his little 'showdown' with the Pazzi would be enough for the male, or at least she thought that. And obviously, with the sounds coming from above, she was wrong. A mistake on her part. She was only human, right? Perhaps she was giving the man too much credit, men during their teen years were the reason why fathers of daughters are as pissy as they are.

The figure crossed her left leg over her right. This was going to be a long night, and though ever fiber in her being was telling her to yell out "SHUT THE WINDOW!" She held her blank façade under the hood and behind the mask. Though he thin lips did seem to slowly go from a small blank expression to a deep frown over the hours. She was a trained assassin, and sure baby sitting was nothing like assassinations it was just as- if not worse- than the previous.

As the night played on the female thought of everything that Giovanni had told her the previous night. Lorenzo was out of town, which meant that her missions were on a temporary stand still, Giovanni was to meet his second eldest son ("EZIO!" Yells the woman from upstairs.) and continue to socialize with him then decided whether he too would become part of the brotherhood. Necessary? No…but perhaps killing people would give Ezio more 'outlets that weren't vagina's.' Oh Maria, she loved the woman, she was like a second mother to her. Sadly before Ezio could even go home after running a few morning chores, he happened to _run into_ his arch nemesis. Being one of them people huddled around to watch the blue eyed woman watched Ezio intently, even after his brother showed up. Who had obviously taken notice of the female.

"Madona?" Ezio's elder brother spoke up walking next to the female who casually glanced his way. "What is it you are doing listening to the two of them up there?"

"I was told to watch one of them, listening is good enough. I would rather save my eyes the trouble of watching the unskilled try to make love to one another." An ass? Quite, but with all the crap she put up with- it was a miracle she still had her sanity.

"I see. A bothersome task if you ask me."  
"Quite, now brother shouldn't you be resting to train in the morning?" That seemed to catch the man's attention, and the woman smirked. The eldest son had something for the female for as long as she could recall. People were like books to her, barely anything got passed her…including the signs of attraction and courting. Sadly, this woman was off limits.

"I suppose, I should be off them. Ciao?" The man yelled back leaving slightly confused. Sometimes he was quite a pain to get rid of; the good thing was that when he was gone he showed up a couple of days later. Giving the female some sort of time to grow some more patients.

Perhaps she got lost in her thoughts, whatever it was the female hadn't seen or heard the scene that played above when the father had obvious woken up and Ezio jumped out the window. Good news was that the guards were more than easy to distract, and it was because of this why the female was dubbed both village nickname. _The golden eagle._ There was meaning behind the name, there was someone she was to look after. And there will be a time when all of this will be revealed.

For the time being the female was quite preoccupied with the number of guards she was having to knock out.

Woo end. I will add more Italian when I post in the day time.

Im slightly sleepy and may call it a nap for now.

Yeah a nap, I gotta get up in a couple of hours.

Much love and please review.

I got plenty of these (and the book) ready to post up.  
I just have to have motivation to do it.


End file.
